El Tango de Bella
by XXCullenXX
Summary: While Watching Moulin rouge with Alice and Rose. Bella decides this is the time to tell them about her musical skills. And what does Alice have planned to show edward Bella new skil? First fan fic, so i dont know what you are going to think. Links now up
1. Secret skill

**I dont own anything. SM owns it all. ive only borrowed her characters for my own amusment.**

"Alice, why can't I stay in my own house when the boys go hunting?" I moaned as Alice was packing up my things for another sleep over. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had gone on a hunting trip. They would be gone for about a week, so that meant that I _had _to stay with Alice and Rosalie at their house.

"Bella, you know what Edward is like when he leaves you for any length of time. He is just making sure you are safe"

"But what is he protecting me from?"

Alice looked at me and raised one of her eye-brows. Oh, he was protecting me from myself. I wasn't the most stable of people. I would find something to fall over on a perfectly flat surface. I had given up trying to prove to Edward that I was safe on my own, so I had to endure another week of Alice doing my hair, painting my nails and everything else that Alice did so well.

Once Alice had packed all my things, I said goodbye to Charlie and got into Alice's Porsche and drove to her house.

When we got to the house Alice threw all my stuff in Edwards room while I went into the living room. It was quite late by the time I got there so I was pretty tired, but I knew Alice wouldn't let me sleep until much later.

"So Bella, What do you want to do tonight?" Alice asked me as she walked back into the room.

"I really don't care. We could watch a Movie. Oh, can we watch Moulin Rouge. I haven't seen that movie in ages"

Alice got up and walked over to the Cullen's wall of DVD's. she picked up Moulin Rouge and placed it in the DVD player.

Me and Alice watched the movie until Rose came in sat with us.

There was only about half hour left of the movie left. One of my favourite senses in the movie started. "El Tango de Roxanne".

I had a secret that no one knew about. I was a accomplished musician on violin and Piano, and I couldn't help but smile with pride as the music started, knowing that I was able to play this nearly perfectly.

I then noticed that that the sound of the piano was much louder that it normally was. I looked over to the piano to see that Rose was playing the Piano bass line that was in the DVD.

I wasn't a big headed person, normally, but this was a opportunity I couldn't pass up.

"Alice, give me the keys to your car. I need to pop home for 2 minutes"

"Why. I brought everything you need with you." Alice replied looking at me.

"Just give me they keys Alice"

She handed me the keys and I ran off to the garage and got into the car.

When I got back to the house, I could hear Charlie snoring upstairs. I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could.

When I got into my room I knelt next to my bed and pulled a blue case from under my bed.

No one knew about this violin except for me, Charlie and Renee. I opened the case and looked at my violin. I hadn't played it for so long, but it was like riding a bike, something you never forget. I looked through the different pieces of music that I had in the case and found the one I was looking for. I closed my case and went back to the car.

I got back to the house and Alice looked at me and gasped when she saw what I was carrying.

"Bella, Why do you have a violin?" she was shocked. I was pleased that there was something that I could hide from Alice.

" Here is something they you didn't know about me Alice"

I walked over to the piano and placed that music on the stand on the piano and started to play.

I looked over at Alice who was sitting on the sofa with her mouth hung open.

As I moved my fingers across the neck of my violin I couldn't help but feel that I finally had something in common with the Cullen's. I was no where near as good as Rosalie and Edward (On the piano at least). I wanted to keep my musical abilities hidden from Edward and everyone else for as long as possible.

I was going to tell Edward though. It was our 2 year anniversary in a weeks time and I was going to surprise him with something that he has never seen before. Me. On stage. In a dress. Playing the violin. There had been a organised talent show, I was going to take part in it. I really didn't want to but I didn't like keeping secrets from Edward, even they are childish ones like this.

When the piece came to a end I looked over to Alice who had mouth hung open. I was quite pleased with myself as not many people can hide things from Alice. As she could see the future, it kind of gives it away.

"How long have u been playing? I mean, that was really good" Alice asked me with shock all over her face.

"I've been paying this for about 4 years. I never really liked it that much. But when I moved here and met Edward and discovered how good he was on the piano, I got a bit childish and took up the violin again to see if I could get any better at it" I smiled and giggled at Alice.

I had my mind made up that I was going to show tell Edward about this, and how I was going to do it, so I shouldn't have been surprised when Alice's face went blank and when she came back she was screaming at me.

"Bella! If you love me at all, you will let me buy you a new dress, and shoes and get your hair done for the show. Edward is going to be so shocked." She got up and ran over to me grabbed my hands.

"Please Bella!"

"Fine. But not to over the top" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Alice was dragging me up to her room and sat me next to her computer.

We sat there for hours looking for full length dresses. Obviously Alice had seen what I was going to be wearing so it wasn't to hard to find the dress that I was going to wear. It was a full length strapless midnight blue dress made of silk. It looked really nice when on the computer, I would have been happy to buy it off the internet, but no. Alice insisted that we go out and buy the dress now that we knew what I liked.

The next day me and Alice went into town to look for the dress. I just wanted to go, get the dress and get home. But no. Alice was determined to drag me around town all day until we got the dress, the shoes everything that I would need.

When we got back to the house I went straight to bed. Alice wanted me to stay up and try on the dress, but I put my foot down and said no and that I would try it on in the morning when I got up.

The next morning, it wasn't my alarm that woke me up, it was something totally different. It a very low sound, I knew what it as straight away. When I was in phoenix I had been part of the string orchestra in my school so I knew the sound of a cello when I heard one.

I got up from bed and when downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Alice sitting in the living room with a cello leaning against her left shoulder and the bow in her right hand. I never knew Alice could play the cello Mind you, what couldn't the Cullens do.

I cleared my throat as I entered the room. Alice was focusing on what I presumed was music as she was looking at a music stand.

"Morning Bella, did you sleep well?" she asked me with a huge grin on her face.

"Um, yea I slept fine Alice. Are you going to explain." I gestured to the cello that she was holding.

"Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I. When I had that vision of you playing on stage. Me and rose were there playing with you. So I bought a cello and started practicing."

"So, you and rose are going to be on stage with me. Has rose agreed to this?" I knew that Alice would have something to do with this, but I didn't think of Rose… I mean she didn't even like me that much, why was she going to play on stage with me.

" Yea, don't worry about Roes Bella, she does actually like you. And she knows How much Edward loves you. You are like a sister to us, never forget that. We will do everything we can to make you and Edward happy" She smiled at me, which always made me feel better.

"Right, well if you want to get all this right before we have to perform it, we better get practising."

I went back upstairs and got dressed. I picked up my violin form under my bed and went back down stairs. When I got there I found Alice and Rosalie sitting in the living room waiting for me.

We didn't need to practise for long as I knew it pretty and rose could play the piano part just from sight reading. The only reason we really needed to practice was because Alice had only been playing the cello for 12 hours.

It was Wednesday afternoon when we were practicing the piece again. It sounded pretty good now, but it was ruined by the buzzing of my phone that was on the piano.

I flipped my phone open to answer it.

"Hello"

"Bella. How is your week with Alice and Rose going?"

It was Edward. Why was he ringing me if he was on a hunting trip? I was genuinely confused.

" Yea, its great. Having a really good time. I really miss you though"

" ahh, well it's a good thing we are coming home early then"

I could hear the grin he must have had on his face when he said this to me.

" Oh. Well, when are you going to be back?" I asked him and hoped he would say at least a few hours as we had to put every thing away and find a hiding place for Alice's new cello.

" Well, the car should be in the garage in about 5 minutes"

"5 minutes!" I practically shouted over the phone looking at Alice and Rose. They both began to gather up the music can shove it back into my violin case.

"Great. See you soon. Love you"

I didn't give him chance to answer, I hung up my phone and grabbed my violin and put in back in it's case and ran upstairs to hide it again.

I ran back downstairs to find Alice still hadn't put her cello away.

"Alice. They will be here any minute. Where are you going to put the cello?" I was panicking a bit now.

"Ill put it in my room. Jasper wont care."

"Alice, I don't want any of them to know about this. They will be here in less than 2 minutes. Where are you going to put that thing?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about that when I bought it!"

I heard the car come up the driveway. I had to do something to stop them from seeing the huge cello in the front room.

"Rose, I need your help. I need you to distract Emmett while Alice thinks of a place to hide the cello." I had some idea about how she was going to "distract" Emmett, then again, my thoughts about distracting Edward were probably on the same lines.

"Alice, you need to find a place to hide it while me and Rose distract Edward and Emmett." I told her, trying to sound serious.

"Fine, but what about Jasper and Carlisle? How are they not going to see it?"

I didn't think about that.

"Ill ask them to look at my car, I'm sure something is wrong with the clutch" Rose said. She grinned, knowing that her car was in perfectly good condition.

Wow, fair play to rose, hat was some quick thinking.

I heard the Car pull up into the garage and me and rose sprung into action.

**What are Bella and Rose going to do to distract the boys? **

**Reveiw the story please. Be kind, it is my first fan fiction. **


	2. Distractions

**Right, here is the second chapter of this story. I dont know if there is going to be 1 or 2 chapters after this 1, its only a short story.**

**I dont own anything. SM owns everything, im only borrowing them for this.**

"How long do you think it will take Alice to hide the cello?" I asked Rose.

"hmm, may be about, 10 minutes."

" Ok, I think we should distract the guys for about 30 minutes, just to be safe" I grinned at her. There were a lot of things that we could do in 30 minutes.

"How are we going to do this with out looking suspicious?" I asked Rosalie as we approached the door to the garage.

"Well, we could always yell at them. I'm sure they will be more than willing to listen to us if we are screaming at them" Roes looked at me and giggled.

As we walked into the garage, they were just getting out of the car. I tried to put on a angry face as Edward turned to face me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! I want a word with you!" He turned and looked at me. His expression was one of complete confusion. I didn't actually know why I was screaming to loud, but Rose seemed to be doing to same thing to Emmett.

"Bella, What's the matter? Why are you shouting? What have…" I cut him off by putting one of my hands in the air.

"Please, not down here. Go up stairs and I will talk to you then!" I said through gritted teeth. I was actually quite impressed with my performance.

He left the garage, Emmett wasn't fair behind his. Obviously Rose had given him the same marching orders as the ones I had given Edward.

"Jasper, Carlisle. Can you do me a favour? Can you look at my car? I think there is something wrong with the clutch. I would do it myself, but, I need a serious word with Emmett." She said to the last two in the garage as she turned to leave.

"May I ask. What have they done for you to be so mad at them. Especially you Bella. I have never seen you like this." Carlisle said to us in a very calm tone, considering what he had just seen.

"Please, don't get me started on him. I need to talk to him face to face."

Me and Rose turned and walking out of the Garage. Alice was standing on the bottom of the stairs looking as confused as Carlisle just did.

"What did you say to them. They actually look scared. Well done. Now all I have to do if find a place to put that until we have another chance to practise." She pointed to the cello that was now laying on the sofa so the boys wouldn't see it as they passed.

" We just yelled at them. They probably look scared because we didn't tell them why we were yelling." I said with a grin on my face. This was going to be fun!

Me and rose walked up the stairs. When we got to the top we went in opposite directions.

"Have fun" I said as Rose turned her back on me.

"And you" she replied with a laugh in her voice.

I walked into his room to find him on sitting on the edge of the bed. Wow, Alice was right, he did look scared.

"Bella, can you please tell me.." He began to ask me before I went over to him and kissed him.

If he wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

"How was your trip?|" I asked before kissing him again.

"Umm, it was fine. Why aren't you yelling at me. You sounded very angry in the garage" he asked me as I started to wrap my hands around his neck.

"Why would I be mad at you. Me and rose just thought it would be fun to shout at you." I grinned as a stood on my tip-toes to kiss him again.

He kissed me back. His hands went down my body and rested on my hips. While my hands were draped around his neck and finding their way into his bronze hair.

He started to kiss me with more passion now. We hadn't seen each other in 4 days. We had some serious making up to do kissing wise.

He broke the kiss a little earlier that I had wanted. He looked down at me with my favourite crooked smile.

"So, what did Alice make you do this week? I hope it wasn't anything too tedious, like shopping or doing your nails." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. I hit his arm, knowing that it did more damage to me than to him.

"hey, you have never been shopping with Alice. Do you know how many things that girl buys? But no, she hasn't made me go shopping with her in the last two days. We just sat home and watched movies" Only the first part of that was a lie, but I wasn't going to tell him that other wise it would ruin the surprise next week.

"Well, I'm glad Alice didn't make you do any tedious shopping while I was away. Just happy you had a good time with them"

I actually had enjoyed myself while he was away. Not that I didn't any other time. I loved Alice and Rose, but now I finally had something in common with them. I fitted in somewhere.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. We had been up here 25 minutes. Alice should have hidden that thing by now. If she hadn't then there wasn't much I could do about it, but I know it would ruin the surprise if Edward saw a cello in the living room.

"Lets go see what Alice is up to." I said to him as I took his hand and lead him downstairs again.

When we got downstairs, I found that Alice had hidden the cello and she was sitting on the sofa watching Moulin Rouge. It was only at the beginning of the movie so me and Edward sat with her and watched it with her.

As the movie went on, I found my self singing to the songs. I knew all of the songs from the movie so I sung most of them totally unaware of the fact that I was singing.

My favourite part of the movie was on now, where Satin has gone back to Christian after she was ill in the night. Christian was just about to sing _come what may._ This was one of the most romantic songs I have ever heard.

And yet again without realising, I was singing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing._

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

_But I love you, until the end of time. _

_Come what may, Come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day._

I suddenly realised that Edward and Alice were looking at me. They had never heard me sing before. I didn't sing that often. When I was on my own occasionally I would but not often.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain to high_

_No river to wide._

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds my gather and stars may collide._

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time._

_Come what may, Come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day._

_Come what may, come what may. _

_I will love you._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may._

_Come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day._

"What! I can sing if I want to you know" I looked back and forth from Edward to Alice.

"Wow, Bella, you are really good. I never know you could sing." Edward said to me with a stunned expression on his face.

"Awww, honey, there's a lot of things you don't know about me" I said just before I kissed him. I got up off the sofa with Alice close behind me.

"What don't I know about you?" He asked as me and Alice walked up the stairs. I ignored him. Knowing that it would drive him mad not knowing.

When we got to the top of the stairs we headed to Alice's room. I sat on the edge of her bed and she sat next to me.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"We cant practise because everyone will hear us. By the way where did you hide the cello?" I asked her, because I genuinely didn't know where she had hidden it.

"Oh it is In the forest. I put it in a tree so no one would come across it accidently."

"Ok, well if you are sure no one will find it. Oh I forgot to ask. What are you and Roes wearing on the night?" Oh how I regret asking that question.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't shown you have I." she practically screamed in my ear.

She got up off the bed and headed to her closet. She came out with 3 clothes bags. I knew she had mine, so I didn't really want to see that one again. But I had no idea about what the other two would be wearing.

Alice opened the first bag and pulled out a long black dress. It was a one shoulder dress with sliver patterns sown up the side. It also looked quite small, so it obviously was going to be tight fitting.

"So what do you think? This one is mine, obviously. Do you like the patterns on the side?" She was waving her arm up and down the dress now.

"Yea Alice, it is gorgeous. Black always looks good on you, so I'm guessing that Rose is going to be in red, or a colour close to that" I knew Alice and Roes well enough to know what colours they looked good in.

"Yes Bella. You know me too well!"

She opened the second bag and pulled out a fully length, backless red dress.

This was the only dress that had straps on. I noticed that it was also quite low cut. I'm sure Rose would look gorgeous in it though.

Before I could say anything else, Alice was packing up the dresses and putting them back into their bags. I didn't quite understand why she was in such a rush, but then Edward and Jasper came into the room.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked looking at Alice.

Damn that girl and her love for clothes.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you are home."

She went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Nice dress Alice" Edward said very casually.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Alice screamed at him before slapping him across the head.

"Ow, that hurt. So what is the dress for?" Edward asked her while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"it is none of your business. Come on Bella. I need to get a few things in town" Alice walked over to me and dragged me off the bed and out the door.

When we got into the garage, we got into her car and drove away.

"What do you need in town, or was that just an excuse to stop you from killing Edward?" I giggled at the thought. Even though Alice was tiny, she would probably be able to bead Edward in a fight.

"No, I actually do need to get something in town. I need to get new shoes for all of us. The show is only 2 days away."

I hadn't realised that the show was that close. We all needed to practise before the show, but how could we without everyone else knowing what we were doing.

I then decided that it was to risky to practise again. I knew the music off my heart, so did Alice and Rose, so there was no real need to practice.

We got in to town and Alice bought 3 pairs of identical Black 3inch heels.

She obviously hadn't thought this through. Her and Roes were going to be sitting down during the show. I was the only one who would be standing. I can barley stand up now with flat shoes on.

The show was going to be interesting!

**Whoooo. How is the show going to go. That is the next chapter people.  
You know what to do to get me updating. Reveiw please.**


	3. The show

**Right, here is the show its self. The actual show isnt that long, but it is all from Edwards POV.  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

_Night of the show._

_2 hours till the show. Right what do I have to do._ I was thinking to myself.

There was a whole list of things that had to be done. I was in charge of everything now, as Alice and rose had to go hunting with everyone else. Being a Vampire in a school full of humans was very hard to deal with, so they went hunting just to be on the safe side.

Rose had insisted that we take Edwards Piano to the school with us, because the pianos that were in school would be different and wouldn't sound the same. So Alice had organised a pick up service to pick up the Piano and drive It down to the school. That was due in about 20 minutes.

Then I had to drive down to the school with Alice's Cello and my Violin. Make sure they were in tune (With the help of Edwards piano).

Then I had to come back home, get all the dresses, shoes and hair stuff in my car and take them to school. Alice and Rose planned to do all out hair and make up about 30 before we were due to go on. We were the last to go on, so we would be able to see the rest of the show first.

The truck came to take Edwards Piano down to the school.

_How the hell can Alice organise parties. It must be so stressful._ I thought as the truck pulled away and down the Cullen's drive way.

Alice had brought her cello back from the forest and put it in my room. I went upstairs, gathered my music together and stuffed it into my violin case. I closed the case, picked it up along with Alice's cello and took them down to the car and drove to school.

The school was very quite when I got there. I think quiet is a understatement. There wasn't a soul in here.

I took the instruments to where the show was going to be and stored them in the best place for when we were going on.

I went back to my car and drove back to the Cullen's.

By the time I got back to the house. There was only a hour before we had to be there.

"great, 1 hour. I'm meeting Alice and Rose there any way. I'm going to have a shower" I said to myself as I walked into the empty house. I ran upstairs and headed straight for the shower in Edwards room.

When I got out of the shower, I was a little short on time. There was only half a hour before we had to be there.

"crap!" I said to myself as I rushed to get dressed.

I quickly brushed my hair, knowing that Alice would not like knots in it when we would be styling it later.

I ran into Alice's room, grabbed the dresses, the shoes and all the hair stuff and headed back to my car.

I drove a little too fast to the school, but it didn't matter. This time when I got to school, there were a few people here doing the same thing that I was. I went back stage to hang the dresses up and store the hair stuff.

I looked on to the stage and saw that Edwards Piano was sitting there.

_Great! What is he going to say when he see's his piano on the school stage._ I thought to myself.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_. My cell phone was going off in my pocket. I knew who it was before I even Answered it.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella. Where are you now?"

"I'm in the school. How long will you be?"

"Not long, we will be there in about 3 minutes. Edward is driving you see"

Ahhh, that's show they were getting here so fast. Edward has a terrible habit of going to fast in his car. I know he will never have a accident, but I still worry when he does that.

"Ok Alice, ill wait outside for you"

I hung up the phone and headed for the front of the school.

By the time I got there Alice was getting out of the car and running towards me. She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear

"Is everything here?"  
"Yea, and he is going to flip when he see's his piano on the stage" I whispered back to her.

She giggled as she let me go.

Edward came over to me and kissed me.

"Shall we" He gestured to the school. We all walked into the school and went to where the show was being held. We sat in out seats and waited for the show to start. It wasn't very long. The show started at about 7 o'clock. Me, Alice and Rose were going to be on stage at around 8.15 so we had to go in about half hours time.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

The show so far had been really good. I never knew that so many people in the school were so talented.

Mike, I noticed, was a brilliant Guitar player. For his act in this show he played _Tears in heaven_. This song always made me cry.

It was getting close to 7.45. We had to be on stage in 30 minutes.

I got up off my chair and tried to leave before Edward grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going? The show will be finishing soon."

"I need a human Minute. Ill be back soon" I pulled his hand up using the one he was holding and kissed his hand. He loosened his grip and let me go.

"Ill come with you Bella. Rose you coming." Alice got up and looked at Rose.

"Oh yea. Coming." Rose got up with Alice and walked towards me. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper. They both looked very confused. Oh well.

When we got to the doors. We ran back stage (Well, I ran. Alice and Rosalie would probably call it a jog). When we got back stage. I found where I had stored the dresses and gave the correct one to each of us.

It didn't take me long to get the dress on. I looked at the clock. 8.00. Great, we only had 1 minutes now to do my hair. Alice and Rosalie must have done their hair before they came here. Rosalie had her hair curled into ringlets and it was pulled into a side ponytail. Her long blond hair hung down her left side.

Alice's hair was pretty much the same as usual, except she had put a red flower on the left side of her head. It looked really good.

Before I know what was happening. Rosalie and Alice were brushing and pulling my hair in all directions.

I ended up with my hair pretty much identical to Rose's. except the curls that were in my hair were a lot looser.

I looked at the clock. 8.10. Right, nearly time to go on. I went to get my violin case to make sure that it was in tune. I plucked all the strings and played each note on the piano to make sure. It was perfectly in tune. Great.

I heard applause from the audience and the curtain fell.

I put my shoes on as Rosalie was pushing the piano onto the stage.

Me and Alice followed her. The curtain was still down. I took one deep breath in before I head applause again. This was going to be fun.

**Edwards POV.**

"The girls have been gone half a hour. Where are they. They are going to miss the rest of the show" I said to Emmett.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find them later" He replied.

The hall suddenly erupted into applause. We all joined in so not to look out of place.

The sound of a piano was the first thing that I heard. It sounded very familiar.

The curtain rose and I realised why the piano sounded so familiar. It was because it was _MY_ Piano. But why was my piano here. Then the lights went onto the stage. And I saw Rose sitting at the piano, playing what I recognised as the beginning part of a song in Moulin Rouge.

I listened as Rosalie continued to play. I knew this song. It was Bella's favourite. _El Tango de Roxanne_, but this piece required a violin and a cello to gain the right effect. I was confused.

Then the lights went up on the stage and I was shocked by what I saw. Alice was playing the cello and _Bella _was playing the violin. I was shocked. I thought back to what she had said to me earlier.

"_Awww, honey there's A lot you don't know about me"_

I watched as Bella played the piece with so much emotion. He fingers gliding up and down the neck of the violin, while the other hand was concentrating on the movement of the bow.

She was nearly half way through the piece when I realised what she had on. Obviously, she was wearing blue, she knew how much I loved blue on her. She looked beautiful under the shine of the lights that were on the stage.

I then looked over to my sister. Since when did she play anything musical. Alice never even sang.

"_Dude, did you know they were going to do this?"_ heard Emmett ask.

I shook my head.

"_I never thought I would see this. Rose and Bella doing something together. It's a miracle." _Emmett said again. I nodded. It wasn't that Rose didn't like Bella, she did, but she didn't feel the same way towards her as the rest of my family did.

When the song was done, I looked over at Bella and saw that she was looking at me. She took down her violin from under her chin and bowed, as did Alice and Rose. When she came back up she looked straight at me and winked.

I clapped my hands along with everyone else in the hall. I turned to look at Emmett.

"Why didn't you say Bella played the violin? "

"I didn't know" I looked at my family. I knew by there faces they thought I was lying.

"I'm serious. I would have told you if I knew she was that good" I gestured to the stage.

They let it go. They turned back to the stage. It was the end of the show, and everyone was getting up to leave. Now I was going to find my secret musician.

**Well, what do you think?  
Im working on the next chapter and will update it as soon as i am done. Reveiws are good people. keep them coming.  
XxX**


	4. Lullaby

**This is the last chapter of the story hope you have enjoyed reading that the chapters a quite short. they looked longer when i was writing them.  
I dont own anything. Everything belongs to SM. lucky person! xx**

**Bella's POV**

When I got off the stage, I burst out into a laughing fit. I couldn't believe I had just done that. I never played my violin in front of people before. And so many of them. I was also laughing at the memory of Edwards face when he saw me come on stage. I could tell it was going to be a very amusing night back at the house.

I put my violin back into its case and walked over to where I had pt my clothes so I could change.

Alice and rose were all ready changed back into their normal clothes (stupid vampire speed).

"Alice, can you come and undo my dress please?" I asked. I would be glad to get this off.

"Sure. Bella you were amazing out there. I knew you would do it, and did you see Edwards face. Priceless!" Alice was giggling to her self as she walked back over to where she had come from.

I stepped out of the dress and the shoes and pulled on my jeans and top that I had on before the show.

When we were all dressed and ready to leave, we grabbed out instruments

(Well, the one's we could carry. The piano had to be taken home in a lorry) and walked out from the back stage area.

When we go into the corridor, we found everyone waiting for us.

Emmett and Jasper were clapping and yelling " Go girls" at us. While Edward simply walked towards me and kissed me.

I had to resist the temptation of doing what I would normally do. Put my arms around his neck, but I had a violin case in my hand. Even with human strength, I would probably hurt him if I swung a violin case at his head.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me.

"Bella, you were amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could play like that?"

"You never asked, and I didn't think it was that interesting anyway." I looked up at him.

"Not interesting. Bella, how could you think that you being able to play like that wouldn't be interesting to me. I love everything about you musical or not" He looked at me and gave the that crooked smile that I fell in love with.

"Meh, I'm not that good. I was only able to play that because I practically memorised it from the film" I started to play with a strand of his hair. It was actually quite calming.

"Bella, It was fantastic. I've never seen you like that, you were so confident. Another thing, you should seriously wear that shade of blue more often. It is very becoming on you" He bent down and kissed me again.

"Hmmmm, I will bear that in mind next time I do something like this"

"Next time. You plan to do this regularly?" Edward asked me, confused by my sudden confidence boost.

"I don't know, maybe. Depends if you like what else I do" I looked up at him and grinned.

I grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall so we could head home.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

When we got back to the house, I headed straight up stairs to put my violin away. When I got up to my room I realised that I was not on my own, Edward had followed me up stairs.

I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"May I ask. What you said back at the show. What else can you do?" He asked while kissing the side of my neck.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you. ill give you a clue though. But you will probably guess it." I said as I turned to face him winding my arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, fine give me a clue." He said as stood on my tip-toes so that our faces were inches apart.

I bent over to whisper in his ear.

"Its kind of your thing" I whispered in his ear before kissing his jaw, and down to his neck.

"My thing. I don't understand. I do lots of things" he sounded calm, but I knew he was confused.

I had never told anyone here about my musical interests. So I would understand it would be hard for someone to guess, but that clue was so obvious, yes he could do a lot of things, but playing piano was _his _thing.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you, its quite simple really" I looked at his face and grinned. I pulled away from his embrace. Something that I didn't normally do, but I was actually enjoying messing with his head.

"Fine, ill ask Alice she will…" And before he could finish his sentence that little pixie vamp came screaming through the door.

"OH MY GOD! Bella… you have to show him" she looked over at Edward and he looked back at her.

"What does she have to show me oh dearest sister" he asked her. I knew what he was doing. Trying to sweet talk Alice so she would tell him what I was going to do.

She ran over to me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You're better then him" she whispered in my ear so quietly I barely heard it, but I heard enough of it to make to laugh out loud.

"Finally" I sighed.

"What! Finally what?" Edward was looking at me looking completely lost.

"Alice, who is in the house?" I asked looking back at Alice.

"Me, Emmett and Jasper. Rose went hunting with Carlisle and Esme when we got back from the show. Why? Are you going to do it?" she asked. She was really excited, how could I let her down.

"Fine, ill do it, but you owe me big" I said pointing my finger at her.

Alice screamed and ran out of the room. I looked over at Edward who was looking seriously confused. I really love the fact that he can't get inside my head like he can the rest of his family.

"You. Downstairs." I pointed at him and then at the door.

"Can I ask why?" he asked while he walked to the door.

"You will find out in about 3 minutes. Love you" I said as I shut the door in his face.

I listened for footsteps going down the stairs. Once he was down I Found the music that I was looking for. Like Edward had written my lullaby, I had written one for him.

I wasn't very good at writing music, but I was very good at reading and playing my ear. But I didn't see how I was better at Edward at playing. I didn't know how long Edward had been playing for, but I was sure that it was longer than I had been alive.

I picked up my music and headed downstairs. When I got there I found Alice, Jasper , Emmett and Edward sitting on the sofa watching the TV. I walked towards them, before I even got there Alice had taken the controller off Emmett and had turned off the TV.

"Go a head Bella." Alice said to me, quickly looking at the piano in the middle of the room.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I walked over to the piano.

I set my music down on the stand and I started to play. As I had written the piece, I knew it pretty well and didn't need to look at the music for the most part, so every now and again I would look up at the four Vampires watching me. The boys all had the same expression on their faces. Shock and surprise. Alice on the other hand was swaying in her seat to the tempo of the music. The music got faster towards the end and I had to look at the keys to make sure that I was playing the right notes.

The piece slowed and came to a end. I held the last note and looked at everyone on the sofa.

"So, what did you think." I asked. I knew none of the boys would answer so I looked at Alice.

"Bella, that was so pretty. Did you write that?" she asked, pointing at the piano.

"ummm, yea, I wrote it about a year ago, I just never had the chance to play it" I heard Edward take in a large gasp.

_Finally, something that I can do better that Edward Cullen._ I thought to myself. I was quite proud as not many people could do something better that a Cullen.

"What is I called Bella. It was so beautiful. I didn't know you had it in you" Jasper asked me.

"Well, Edward wrote a lullaby for me, so I wrote a lullaby for him and that was it." I got up and walked away

"Right, im going to bed Night" I said as i walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

When I got to the stairs I could hear Alice humming Edwards Lullaby. That made me feel so happy. Now I knew where I belonged. And it was here with people that loved me (Well, I use the word people loosely). I headed up the stairs to Edwards room. When I got there I closed the door, put my music on the table and changed into a tee shirt and a pair of sweats and get into bed, knowing that soon, Edward would be here to cradle me to sleep in his arms. I heard the door open and close again, I sighed knowing that this week was finally over, but I had the rest of my life to me with the one that I loved.

**Well, thats it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh by the way. Edwards lullaby is"River flows in you" by Yiruma. If i can find a link to it i will post it on my profile. such as beautiful song.  
As always, reveiw just so i know im on the right track if I start another story. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx  
**


End file.
